


Punches and Apologies

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, M/M, Obitober 2020, Oneshot, post Rin's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito wants to make Kakashi pay for what he's done.Day 4 // Blood
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Punches and Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> It's my favourite so far. I love what I've written here hehe

There was blood on his hands. More blood than before, when he’d found Kakashi’s unconscious, already half-dead body. But he didn’t want to stop. Not yet. 

Obito was angry. No, not angry. Furious. He couldn’t find words for how much hatred, despair and betrayal he felt. His hands still itched to hurt, to kill. His fingers were painted crimson, the old blood slowly clotting under the nails while the fresh one glistened over them. 

There was no other sound in the hideaway he’d dragged his former teammate into other than the punches Obito threw and Kakashi’s grunts of pain. Occasionally Obito would hiss with anger or suck in air as his knuckles now stung from all the hits he’d sent towards Kakashi. 

The fact that Kakashi didn’t even say anything, even after regaining consciousness he’d just been accepting every single punch as if he deserved them. At that point Obito wasn’t sure how much he wanted him to hurt, he had been driven by his raging emotions into a blind rage.

Kakashi had broken the promise. He had failed Obito. He had been supposed to protect Rin, not--

When Obito had arrived at the scene and seen Kakashi’s Chidori pierce through Rin’s chest, he couldn’t control himself. One moment he had watched the life leave her body and drop to the ground, and the other he was already surrounded by dead corpses of the enemy shinobi. 

As Obito carefully took Rin’s lifeless body into his arms, he just couldn’t accept such cruel reality. Despite having killed so many, he still needed more. He wanted to see someone bleed from his own fists, he had to find a scapegoat to just hurt, hurt more than he was hurting…

And his sight fell on Kakashi. Obito let Rin rest and walked over to his other teammate, grabbing his clothes with his artificial arm. Kakashi was unconscious, his body limp like a training dummy. He’d be perfect, Obito had thought.

The Uchiha didn’t even know when Kakashi had come to. He just kept hurting him, only punching his face over and over again, not caring at how the other’s mask fell down from the tears, how more bruises bloomed on his cheeks, how he spat out blood while trying to take in air. 

“You promised!” Obito howled, his fist connecting with Kakashi’s face again and making him turn his head. “You promised you’d keep her safe!”

He thought for a moment he heard Kakashi mumble something but he chose to ignore it, hitting him once more. It would never be enough.

“You killed her! You couldn’t even let her live!”

Kakashi’s entire frame shook but his head was hanging low now. He’d gotten up some time after he’d woken up but simply chose to take each hit from Obito, sometimes tumbling backwards but never running away or stopping him. The Uchiha didn’t think of it much, he didn’t care whether Kakashi thought the attacks were deserved or not. Obito had to serve his own justice.

“It was the only thing I ever wanted from you! One dying wish from your friend!”

He was about to punch Kakashi again when his fist stopped right in front of his face. Not because there was blood or because he was tightening his hand it hurt. But because he heard a sob. 

Kakashi was crying. Finally crying. Or maybe, only now crying. 

“I-I’m so… so sorry…”

His voice was weak. Quiet. Pathetic. Kakashi had never apologised. Kakashi had never spoken like that before. And now he wasn’t even begging for mercy, accepting his punishment. But he still chose to apologise.

“You’re… sorry?” Obito scowled, the anger still not subduing. “You think that sorry will bring Rin back?”

“I’m just sorry.”

Obito noticed how he’d managed to mess up Kakashi’s hair only then. So many of his silver strands were now stained dark crimson. 

Kakashi lifted his head so Obito could finally see his bloody face. As tears ran down his cheeks, they left clear streaks, washing away the blood. 

“I can’t say anything else.” Kakashi shook his head and in his eyes, Obito could see the complete surrender. “If you want me dead, I won’t stop you.”

Obito swallowed thickly and looked down at his hands. He failed to notice before just how much blood there was on them. Not a single patch of clear skin anymore. He couldn’t even tell whose blood it was anymore. Kakashi’s, yes. But his knuckles were bleeding, too. And there was still the unwashed blood of the enemies. 

He’d lost himself in the rage too much. So much, Kakashi was willing to accept death from his hands. 

Suddenly, tears stung his eyes and he had to bite back a sob. He couldn’t blame Kakashi for everything. He’d lost Rin but he couldn’t afford to lose him, too. After putting so much on Kakashi’s shoulders to bear, Obito realised he was only burdening him with his own responsibilities.

“I’m sorry, too,” he whispered. “I was late again. It’s my fault, isn’t it…”

“But it was my Chidori-”

Obito choked out a humourless chuckle.

“In the end, I haven’t changed at all.”

They were both covered in blood but Obito couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. He caught Kakashi’s arm, seeing as the other would almost topple over, and pulled him into an embrace. If the world was Hell, and he wouldn’t accept this reality, he’d at least keep Kakashi safe from any more despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
